This invention relates to mounts, and in particular, to a mount for use with a compressor or similar devices.
Compressors, or other devices which create a substantial amount of vibrations and shock when used often have spring mounts which mount the device to a base. The spring mounts absorb the vibrations of the device and prevent the device from transferring undesirable vibrations to its base. Such mounts typically consist of helical wire springs mounted between the device and its base. Although such a mount is adequate for isolating vibrations while the compressor or device is operating but stationary, the mount is generally not adequate for absorbing shock and vibration associated with transport, i.e. the compressor is mounted as part of mobile equipment. This transport can cause large displacement of the compressor or device which causes spring fatigue and premature failure. Equipment using springs as shock mounts must typically employ a "lock down" mechanism for transport.